Harry and Draco
by Fuzzy Wuzzy Bizzy Buzzy Bee
Summary: A Harry/Draco slash about their life after Hogwarts together. Includes The Weaslys,Luna,Neville,Seamus,Possibly Dean, Sirius,Remus and Tonks. I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish i did. Rated T for Slash and Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Um first of all, Draco is around 6 months pregnant at the minute. They do not know the gender, and will not know until the time of birth. More info at the end.

Sunlight was streaming in through th window. Harry moaned and slowly got out of bed. His husband, Draco, was still sleeping peacefully. Harry smiled to himself and trudged down the hallway to a much smaller bedroom at the end. The bedroom had fluffy brown carpet and white washed walls. A beautiful white baby cot sat against the wall. A changing table was sitting in another corner and an old wooden chest, Harry knew was full of toys, was placed beside it.

Harry then walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. About half an hour later, Draco shuffled into the kitchen, looking tired and worn out. 'Morning.' He mumbled, sitting down at the table. 'Morning' Harry said, more enthusiastically, and he bent down to kiss Draco's forehead. He then placed a plate, piled with scrambled eggs, bacon and, surprisingly, honey, in front of his husband. 'Thanks' Draco said, starting to shovel great helpings into his mouth. Harry laughed at the sight of him.

Draco got up, after finishing everything in around 3 minutes, and went into the living room, dumping himself on the couch. Harry soon after got up and sat next to him,slinging his arm over his Draco's shoulder, while Draco leaned his head against Harry. ' We need to start think of names, Dray.' Harry said. Draco nodded. 'If its a girl, how about Akayla? or Sienna?' Harry thought for a moment before answering. ' I like the name, Sienna.' He answered. Draco smiled.

Harry spoke up then ' Sienna Lily Brianna Potter-Malfoy? Draco gave him a questioning look. 'Isn't that a bit long?' Harry sighed. 'Alright then, how about just Sienna Lily Potter-Malfoy?' Draco looked satisfied. ' For a boy?' Draco asked. ' Um, what about, Codi?' Harry asked. ' I like that' Draco smiled. 'Codi James Potter-Malfoy.'

Draco shifted so his head was in Harry's lap. Harry was absentmindedly stroking his soft, blond hair. 'Harry?' Draco murmured after a while ' Mmm?' Harry responded. 'After the baby is born, do you think we should have more kids?' Harry looked down at his husband with mild surprise. ' If you want. I defiantly want a big family, but its also your choice.' Draco sat up. ' I would love a big family.' He said. Harry kissed him softly on the lips and then stood up. ' Where are you going?' Draco called after him, but Harry just waved his hand in the air and kept walking.

He came back a few minutes later, with a present wrapped in bright green and blue spotted paper. Draco looked at him curiously. Harry handed him the parcel before saying, ' Don't forget we're going to Ron and Hermione's for dinner. With that, He kissed Draco on the forehead and walked back down the hallway. Draco just looked at the present for a few minutes, before unwrapping it.

Inside was a baby book. It had a white cover with green dots with places to put photos. He carefully lifted the cover. Inside where slots for photos, places to write information, and even a place for a family tree to be fill in. Draco smiled to himself. His husband could be so thoughtful. Draco lifted himself up off the couch and went to his room. He was still in his pajamas. He climbed back into bed and fell asleep.

Harry kicked his shoes off at the front door and crept into his bedroom, where no doubt Draco would be asleep. He sat down on the bed and tried to carfully wake the blond. 'Mmm' Draco said, rolling over so he was lying on his back, looking up at Harrys face. 'Come on, we have to go, we will be later otherwise. Draco mumbled somehting and lifted himself out of bed.

Ok just to clear things up.

Mpreg means male pregnancy

slash means male and male romance

Thanks

REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVOURITE =), Any questions comment or pm me


	2. Chapter 2

Harry grabbed out a XL blue top and a pair of denim jeans and threw them at Draco, who caught them and went into the bathroom to change. Harry pulled on a red top and denim jeans and Nike sneakers. Draco came back out. Harry gave him a quick kiss and grabbed the pot of Floo powder. Harry grabbed a pinch of the powder and stepped into the fire place. He threw the powder and the emerald flames engulfed him. 'Starlight Cottage' He yelled.

He began to spin. He closed his eyes and held his breath. The spinning finally slowed down and he fell face first onto the ash covered carpet. He stood up, coughing and spluttering, when Draco fell un-gracefully out of the fire, but still maneging to stay upright. ' Ron! There here!' A female voiced yelled from the next room. It was unmistakably Hermione's. Ron rounded the corner, his red hair sticking up on weird angles. He smiled at the sight of his best mate.

'Harry!' He called, swallowing Harry in a hug. Ron let go of Harry and hugged Draco. Ron and Draco had forgotten there differences when Harry and Draco got together. Hermione rounded the corner, a small toddler sitting on her hip. Ron gently took the little girl from Hermione. Hermione gave Harry a hug, then Draco. The little girl who was now sitting on Ron's lap, who was seated on the couch, reached up to Harry. 'Uncle Harry!' She cried desperately. Ron and Harry laughed and Ron handed the girl to him. 'Hey, Lexi' Harry cooed.

It was just him and Ron in the room. Hermione had taken Draco to give him some spells to try and calm the labour pain. Lexi had her head resting on Harry's shoulder. 'Shes tired' Ron said. He sounded tired too. 'Where are the others?' Harry asked. 'Thalia and Matt are playing video games upstairs and Toby's asleep.' Ron said. 'Hows Draco's pregnancy going?' Harry thought for a moment. Pretty good, actually. Better that when Hermione was pregnant with the twins.' Ron laughed. 'Yeah, she was pretty bad.' Harry told Ron that he was going to find the twins.

He adjusted Lexi on his hip and walked up the the stairs and along the hallway. The walls had Long framed birth certificates. First Matt's, then Thalia, Lexi and last Toby. Two voices drifted down the hall to where Harry was standing. 'She shoots, and she scores!' A girls voice called down the hallway. Harry smiled to himself and walked down the hallway to where the voices were coming from.

A small girl, aged around 7, who had waist length curly brown hair was on her knees, bobbing up and down. A boy, around the same age, with spiked up brown hair was laying lazily back on a blue bean bag. 'Hey kids' Harry said, announcing his presence. The girl looked up first. She jumped to her feet and ran to Harry, wrapping her arms around his waist. 'Uncle Harry! She exclaimed, her voice slightly muffled, because her face was buried in Harry's stomach. The boy then got up and joined the hug. Harry laughed and wrapped his free arm around them.

There was a sound as if someone was walking up the stairs. Hermione's head rounded the corner. 'Dinner will be ready soon.' The twins nodded and headed back to their video game. Hermione turned to Harry. 'Just set Lexi down, I'm going to wake Toby.' Harry placed a now sleeping Lexi on a flower patterned couch and set of after Hermione to see Toby.

Hermione was sitting on the bed, cradling a bundled of blue blankets in her arms. She didn't hear Harry walk in. She seemed to be humming. Harry sat down on the bed next to her. She jumped. 'Oh Harry! Don't scared me like that!' She laughed. Toby was stirring is her arms. Harry motioned for her to pass Toby to him. He looked down at the baby in his arms. Hermione got up and left. Harry followed her out.

Harry trailed behind Hermione down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Ron and Draco were engaged in a conversation. They both looked up. Ron took Toby from Harry's arms. 'How old is Toby now? 4? 5 months?' Draco asked, looking into Ron's arms. 'Hes 6 months' Hermione exclaimed. 'Wow, 6 months' Harry mused. Hermione ushered them all over to a big dining table. She had served up plates with fried rice, chicken and baked potatoes. Thalia and Matt came running in, grabbed their plates and dashed back out. Ron and Harry laughed, Draco smiled.

Harry sat down,Draco next to him and Ron and Hermione across from him. 'Have you two got any name ideas yet?" Ron asked, spooning rice into his mouth. Draco gave Harry a look. 'Um, we have got the names, but we are going to keep them a surprise.' Harry said,entwining his fingers with Draco's. Ron smiled. 'Any hints?' He asked. Draco shook his head.

Hermione suddenly spoke 'Um, me and Ron have an announcement to make.' She said. Harry looked at Draco, who looked surprised. 'We're having another baby' She announced, grabbing Ron's hand. Harry jumped up and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. 'Congratulations!' Draco said, coming up behind Harry and hugging Hermione. After all the hugging and congratulating, they sat back down to finish their meal.

'How far along?' Draco questioned, scrunching up a napkin and throwing it on his plate. 'About 6 weeks.' Ron said. Harry looked at his two best friends. They had 4 kids under the age of 7, one of which was only 6 months old. Harry decided that this pregnancy must have been an accident. ' Told the kids yet?' Draco asked, interrupting Harry's thoughts. 'Nope. we are going to tell them soon though.' Ron answered.

Draco suddenly jumped up. 'Harry!' He yelled Harry looked over at him in mild surprise. 'Harry!' Hermione yelled 'What!' Harry asked, still not understanding. He looked at Ron, who had a blank look on his face as well. Hermione was standing next to Draco. 'Harry, Draco's is labour' Hermione practially screamed. Harry and Ron jumped to their feet at exactly the same time. 'He can't be! Hes only just over 7 months!' Ron yelled. 'Um hello! Person in labour here!' Draco screamed in pain. Harry rushed to his side and him and Hermione helped him to the fire being supported by Harry and Hermione, stepped into the fireplace. Ron threw a handful of powder, stepped in and shouted 'ST MUNGOS!'

Um first of all i would like some reviews. PLEASE? just to know that people are reading my story and it isn't just my best friend Miki. Um also, this story is set 8 years after Hogwarts. Thalia and Matt are 7 years old, but very mature for their age. Lexi is 4 and Toby is 6 months, i cant remember if i mentioned this in the story. If you see the name 'Mason' anywhere, i apologise cause Matt was originally called Mason. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Tonks are not dead, never have been, never will be. =} Well they will die obliviously but they will be alive in my story. Now I'm just rambling. And on that bombshell, its time to end. GOODNIGHT!

FAN!

COMMENT!

REVIEW!

ASK QUESTIONS! via inbox or comment

VOTE!

Xoxo

Furture apologys if the chapter is not long enough =}


	3. Chapter 3

The room started spinning. Harry had to close his eyes to try and keep himself and Draco upright. The spinning slowed down and Ron jumped out of the fire, followed by a dizzy Harry. Hermione and Draco fell out of the fire, Hermione and Ron just maneging to keep Draco up. Harry rushed up to the front desk. The mediwitch looked up, clearly bored. 'Can I help you?' She asked dully. 'My husband, he is in labour.' Harry said, tripping over his words. The lady picked up a speaker.

'Male birthing healer to the front desk.' A tall, red head witch appeared out of thin air. She rushed over to Harry. 'Hello, I'm healer Janet May. Wheres your husband?' Harry pointed to Draco. The healer got Draco into a wheelchair and he and the witch disappeared. 'Where did they go!' Harry asked, alarmed. 'They are on the third floor, Harry' Hermione said, scanning the sign of what things on what grabbed Harry and pulling him to an elevator. Ron clambered in after them.

The elevator doors opens and Harry flung himself out. He paced the corridor. There was a big electronic sign overhead, naming which patients were in which room. Draco's name popped up, next to room 7. Harry sprinted to the end, Hermione and Ron right behind him. The door was open. Harry rushed to Draco's side. Harry kissed the top of his head. 'How are you feeling?' He asked gently. 'Sore' Draco said. Janet popped up a few seconds later.

'Now, Will you be delivering naturally or having a cesarean?' She questioned. Harry looked at Draco.'Its your decision, Draco' Harry said. 'Um, which is going to hurt more?' Draco asked. Janet laughed. 'Naturally will hurt you more. So I will take that as you want a cesarean?' Draco nodded. 'Now, how many months pregnant are you? Because you don't look a full 9 months. 'I'm just over 7 months' Draco said. 'Is that going to affect the baby?' Draco asked.

The healer sighed. Draco looked worried at this. 'The baby has a higher risk at problems than one born at 9 months, but I would say that he or she is going to be fine.' Draco breathed a sigh of relief. 'Now we are going to take you to the birthing room, where you can relax, with your husband', she gestured to Harry, 'and then we will deliver when the baby's ready, OK?' Harry and Draco nodded. She turned to Ron and Hermione, who were standing their awkwardly.

'You guys can go home and wait, or you can stay in our waiting room.' Janet said kindly. Ron and Hermione looked at each other. 'We will stay' Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement. 'Alrighty then, I will show you two to the waiting room and then i will get you guys a birthing room. Ron and Hermione followed the mediwitch out the door. Harry pulled a chair up next to Draco. 'What do they mean, when the baby's ready?' Draco asked out loud. Harry shrugged. She came back after a few minutes.

'OK, now, do you want a private room?' Draco nodded. The healer wheeled Draco bed, Harry following alongside, down a long corridor. They turned into a whole new area of the hospital. They walls were painted bright,happy colours. The wall to Harry's right was painted with big trees, little animals, such as Bunny's and deer, were painted among them. On the other wall, stretched a beautiful rainbow. They turned into a big room. There was a king sized bed and a luxury couch. A door on the right led into a bathroom, complete with a shower and bathtub. A door on the left was labelled 'NURSERY'.

'Now, this is the team that is going to help.' Janet gestured to a group of people standing by the bed. 'This is Healer Macy Johnson, Healer Maddi Jacobs and Healer Kyle Beecher' The healers nodded and left the room, all except Janet. 'OK we are going to come check on you every, 10 minutes?' Harry and Draco nodded in unison. She nodded and left. Harry helped Draco over to the couch. Harry sat down, and Draco laided his head in his lap. 'Harry?' Draco asked, after a few minutes. 'mmm' Harry mumbled. 'Do you think its going to be a girl or a boy?' Harry thought about this for a moment before answering. 'I think we are having a girl' Draco smiled. 'I agree, even though I would love a boy'

'I'm going to go floo everyone, tell them to come down.' Harry said, picking Draco's head off his lap and getting up. Draco closed his eyes. Harry walked up to a fireplace in the corner. There was a pot of Floo powder in the mantle. He knelt down and placed his head in the fireplace. '12 GRIMMAULD PLACE' He shouted. His knees stayed firmly planted on the ground while his head spun, finally focusing on the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place. 'Sirius!' Harry called. 'Harry?' Sirius called back, looking round the door frame. Sirius walked up to the fireplace, and knelt next to his godsons head. 'Whats wrong?' He asked, sounding worried

'Nothings wrong, Draco's just gone into labour. Hes fine' He said, looking at Sirius astonished face. 'But hes only 7 months!' Sirius exclaimed. 'I know, but there's nothing we can do about that. He has decided to have a cesarean, and as male pregnancy are not the same as female, hes not in pain.' Sirius nodded. 'Do you want me to Floo over?' Harry thought about this for a moment. 'Could you quickly inform Remus and Tonks, please? I have to call Draco's parents, Hermione and Ron are already here. 'OK, Remus, Tonks and I will be there soon' Harry sunk his head back out of the fire.

The door opened and Janet walked in. She went and sat next to Draco, asking him questions. Harry placed his head back into the fire and shouted 'MALFOY MANOR' Soon after, Harry's head was facing a luxury, expensive looking living room. 'Narcissa? Lucius?' Harry called. A tall women came into view. 'Harry!' She said, rushing over. 'Whats happened?' 'Draco's in labour, Its fine, hes fine, but I was just wondering if you and Lucius could Floo over?' Narcissa nodded and left the room.

Janet was still in the room, talking pleasantly to Draco. Harry prepared himself to make one last call. 'THE BURROW' He shouted. Molly Weasly was sitting in an armchair, staring into the fire like she was expecting someone to come. She jumped at the sight of Harry. 'Oh, Harry dear, You gave me a fright!' Harry smiled. 'I have just come to inform you that Draco has gone into labour, and I was hoping you could get all the other Weasley's to come down?' Molly nodded. 'Of course!, We will all be there soon.'

Harry wandered over to Draco, who was still talking to Janet. She stood up and walked out of the room. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, before the door opened and she came back in. 'OK Draco, now how are you feeling?' Draco bit his lip. 'Slight headache, a little stomach pain.' Janet nodded and took out her wand. She waved it over Draco's stomach, and a heap of writing appeared, none of which Harry could understand. She smiled. 'I think we are just about ready. I also forgot to warn you, that if you feel like you need to push, like a natural pregnancy,don't' Draco nodded. The healer called the other healers in.

About half an hour later, they were ready. Draco was lying on the king bed, a banner shielding his view from his stomach. Harry was sitting beside him, clutching his hand. All the healers had their gloves and masks on. 'OK we are just going to numb the area, Draco.' Janet informed him. Draco looked slightly paler than normal. 'OK we are going to start now. Just keep calm and stay still. There may be slight pain. It will be over soon, and remember, don't push' Draco now looked like he was going to faint. Harry kissed his forehead. 'Just keep calm' Harry soothed. Draco suddenly winced and clung tighter to Harry's hand.

Harry rubbed small circles on the back of Draco's hand with his thumb. Draco let out a small groan. 'It hurts' He whined. Harry smiled. 'Its going to be OK' Draco nodded. 'Its hard to not push' He said. One of the healers laughed at this comment. 'Congratulations, Mr and Mr Potter-Malfoy, you have a beautiful baby-'

MWHAHA =) What did you think? I felt very awkward saying the word, push. It was weird. EVIL GENIUS

FAN

COMMENT

ASK QUESTIONS via inbox or comment

READ this story or my others

FOLLOW

VOTE

Next chapter will be up tonight, possibly tomorrow if im to tired from footy. Essedon will SMASH!

=]


	4. Chapter 4

PREVIOUSLY

'Congratulations Mr and Mr Potter-Malfoy, you have a beautiful baby-

'Girl" Harry kissed the top of Draco's head as he slumped back into the pillows. 'A girl' Draco whispered. The healers left the room, all except Janet. 'OK, the other healers have just gone to run a few test and get her all cleaned up. She will be back in a moment' She explained. Harry nodded. Draco closed his eyes. 'Im going to go see who is here' Harry said, squeezing Draco's hand and walking out the door. He jumped into the elevator and pressed level 14. Harry tapped his foot and listened to he soft music coming out of the speakers. A baby girl, he thought. A little Sienna. The elevator door opened and a healer got in. She smiled at Harry. Her name tag read, WANDA.

She smiled at Harry and pressed the button for level 9. The elevator clicked twice and the healer stepped out and rounded the corner. The elevator clicked 5 more times before the doors opened and Harry stepped out. He walked down a short corridor until he reached the waiting room. He took a moment to captivate the scene. Ron and Hermione were seated next to each other by the fire-place, where a couple stepped out and walked away. They had obviously Flooed home and gotten the kids, because Toby was resting in Hermione's arms, while Lexi was on Ron's knee. Tonk's was sitting while popping chocolate frogs into her mouth. Remus was pacing in front of her, apparently in deep thought. Sirius was standing at a nearby vending machine, decide between Bertie Botts every flavour beans and a bag of chocolate frogs, like Tonk's.

Narcissa and Lucius were sitting together, talking quietly to each other. Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting side by side, Bill and Fleur on one side, George and Angie on the other. Annabelle was sitting next to her mother, Fleur, While their other Weasley, Jackson ran around with Georges twins, Eliza and Bridgette, and Matt and Thalia. Ginny and Neville were nowhere to be seen. At that moment, Mrs Weasly look up and saw Harry. She rusher over, causing everyone else to stir. Everyone crowded around Harry, awaiting news.

'Its a girl!' Harry exclaimed. Hermione enveloped him in a hug, followed by everyone else. Out of the fire stepped a bright red-headed girl, followed closely by a toddler, also with red hair. Ginny and Neville stepped out next. 'Stella! Max! Ginny called after them as they ran in circles around the room. She looked over at everyone. 'Its a girl' Harry told her. Ginny hugged him. 'Congratulations' She said. 'Oh Harry! I also Flooed Luna and Seamus to tell then, I hope you don't mind' Harry smiled 'Fantastic!' He said 'Can we see them?' Sirius asked. 'Sure!' Harry exclaimed, then he rethought this statement. 'Actually, i will go ask Draco, he's pretty tired.' Everyone nodded and sat back down.'What did you name her?" Ron asked, as Lexi nestled her head into his neck. 'Sienna Lily.' Harry said. 'Beautiful' Molly exclaimed. Harry smiled and made his way back to Draco.

Harry walked into the room and sat down next to Draco. Janet walked in not long after, holding a pink bundle. She handed the bundle to Draco. 'Perfectly healthy' Janet announced. 'Do you have a name?' Draco nodded. 'Sienna Lily Potter-Malfoy.' Janet smiled 'Suits her perfectly. Godparents?.' Draco looked at Harry. They hadn't really thought of godparents yet. ' You haven't thought about it yet, have you?' Janet asked. Harry shook his head. 'I will give you a few minutes to think it over' She said, and with that, she walked out. Harry looked down into his daughters face. Her cheeks were chubby, and tinted with red. Her tiny mouth was slightly open and a fist was sticking out of her blanket. Her eyes were closed. A thin layer of blond hair lay on her head.

'OK, so about godparents' Harry said 'Lets make a list' Draco said, not taking his eyes off his daughter. 'For godfathers, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Lucius or Neville' Harry stated. Draco nodded. 'and Godmothers?' 'Hermione, Tonk's, Narcissa, Ginny or Luna.' Harry said. OK. I think Ron and Hermione. Our next child can be Tonk's and Remus, then Sirius, then Luna, and last Ginny and Neville. Maybe not mum and dad, because they are going to be grandparents.' Draco said. Harry nodded. Janet re entered the room.

'Decided?' She asked. They both nodded. 'Ron and Hermione Weasley.' Harry said. Janet nodded an waved her wand. A slip of parchment fell out of the air and she caught it and handed it to Harry. It was the birth certificate. ' Now you will have to stay here for the night, even though its only 11, but I need to teach you everything.' Draco nodded as Janet left. 'Can everyone come up and see you?' Harry asked Draco. He nodded. Harry made his way back to the waiting room. Luna was now there sitting next to her husband, Seamus. A little girl, aged around 6, was sitting next to Luna, her feet barely touching the ground.

Luna looked up at Harry. 'Congratulations, Harry' She exclaimed. Everyone looked up. 'Everyone can come see her now, we have also decide we want the godparents to be Ron and Hermione.' Everyone followed Harry to the room. Draco was now sitting on the couch. Narcissa sat down next to him, as did Molly. Sienna now had her eyes open, which were a stunning ice blue colour. Everyone started fussing over her at once. Everyone had a turn at holding her, cooing over how cute she was.

Everyone started handing baby gifts to the new parents. They recived baby clothes, baby toys and books, a fluffy pink blanket, a pram and a beautiful hand carved wooden high chair.

Harry took Sienna from Draco's arms so he could rest. Harry jiggled her back and forth. 'How many do we have? In our extended family?' Draco asked. 'Well there is us, and Sienna, Ginny and Neville and there kids, Stella and Max, Ron,Hermione, Thalia and Matt, Lexi and Toby, and now the new baby coming, George and Angelina, with Eliza and Bridgette, Charlie and his wife, Claire, they have no kids, and then Bill and Fleur, with Annabelle and Jackson, oh and another coming in about 3 months? for them. Molly and Arthur and Narcissa and Lucius. There is also Sirius, and Remus and Tonk's, with their kids, Charlotte, Dakota, Jasmin and Elijah. Luna and Seamus have Chloe, and another one due in a few weeks. So that's, 21 adults, 16 kids, with 3 more coming. 36, wait no 37, in total, i think.' Harry conuted up.

'Wow. That's a lot of people.'

**Hope you liked it. Hope you liked my gender choice. I already know how I'm going to end this story, hopefully not anytime soon! Sorry for it being so late. This is the updated version also on my wattpad accountm. when i finish writing the new chapter, it will be up :) If you like this story, go read my one-shot, No Ordinary Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**I THINK IM GOING TO DELETE THIS. **

**If you want me to continue, review and ask me to continue, but if not, I will be deleting it in a month**


End file.
